Love Me
by kiri-nightingale.soul
Summary: You cried. I wish it was me. You felt weak. You were dying inside. You start again. I miss you. I'm not busy. You like someone. I am busy. I was jealous. I love you. You love me. You cried.


**_EDIT: I've realized that there was so much grammar error that I edited it. So here is the edited version._**

* * *

L**O**_V_E M**E**

_Silently, your teardrops fall._

You and he had been dating for years and years after you have given up on me. I watched you happily making your day special and dramatic and tell me how it had gone with you and your man. You told me how much you love him…more than me. And when I coincidentally saw you with him, I saw your tears silently fall from your beautiful emerald-eyes when he went down on one knee and held your delicate hand in his. And then propose to you in front of many witnesses. My heart broke apart.

_Selfishly, I wished it was me._

I was invited to your wedding and watched you fuzz around the veil you had on top of your pink head. You chatted to me like there is no end in the world, and told me how nervous you were and scared that you might make a fool of yourself. You told me your plans after the wedding; how you would live your life with him. And lastly, you told me how much you love him…more than me.

You gracefully walked down the aisle in your beautiful wedding gown that your best friend picked out for you. When you came to the altar, I watched you stood beside him, holding his hand. You and he made your vows and sealed it with a kissed. In my mind and dreams, I prayed to the gods that the person you had kissed was me.

My present for you and your husband was a free-paid expense to stay for two weeks at my five-star Hotel, the Honeymoon Suite. When a day pass and another, and you're in your room with him, I silently wished that it was me who was in that room with you. Alone together and do things like newlyweds would do.

_Slowly you crumpled to the floor._

I was there when the accident happened. You and he were returning to the hotel from your walked through the Park across the hotel. I just arrived at the hotel and saw your man running back across the street to get something that you must have left behind at the Park. I saw you smiled serenely at your man. And then a red truck, going at a strange speed, drove by and a piercing scream sounded off through the night, cold air. You ran across the street towards his bleeding body. I followed you and saw you slowly crumpled to the floor and reached out to him. Silently and painfully, you kept calling out to him when you knew he no longer part of the living.

_Painfully, I watched you dying inside._

Before and after the funeral, you've gotten weaker and weaker with each day without him. Your friends tried with all of their strength and power to cheer you up, but never worked. Every single day, your eyes were always puffy and red from crying. You seem to be staggering when you're walking around your small apartment, because the lack of sleep. Your face is getting paler, the colors on it slowly disappearing. And you're eating lesser and lesser until you never ate your meal anymore. Painfully, I watched you dying inside. So, I runaway, making excuses that I can't return home because of my work.

_Cautiously, you picked yourself again._

Slowly, years passed by and I heard news from the dobe that you started eating again. Your colors on your cheek were returning and so did the smile you always have. The twinkle in your eyes finally appeared and you're getting active again.

_Realizing, I missed you._

I finally came back home and was greeted by friends I had left behind. But the one I wanted the most was you. Your arms were wide open when you rushed toward me. My arms were open for your familiar welcome. You laughed your melodious laughter when you gave me one of your most strong hugs. Your strawberry flavor shampoo filled up my senses when I buried my face within your shoulder-length hair. I should have never left you behind. My god, I missed you so much!

_In my schedule, you can fit in._

Work has been crazy. Papers after papers stacked up on my office table. Meetings after meetings kept filling up my schedule. Problems after problems kept brewing in, in the business. Every day I'm always busy; I had no time for sleep at all. However, when you called me, I dropped everything and spent time listening to your voice and chatted away. And when you asked me to go out for lunch with you, I would always agree to have lunch with you. Every time you asked me if I was busy, I would always answer no, even though I was. You, my dear, always can fit in my heavy, busy schedule.

_You told me you like someone._

One night, you knocked on my hotel room unexpectedly. Although it was late at night and it was the only night I can fully have my 8 hours of sleep, I still invited you in. I made your favorite tea and myself a black coffee. We silently drank in my living room, watching the fire on the screen crackle and popped. Slowly, you laid your head on my shoulder and whispered to me, "I think I like someone." I saw your blush creeping up your porcelain face. My heart broke again to pieces and felt myself falling into an abyss. You aren't going to love me. I will never have you all for myself.

_I am busy._

When my phone rings, I ignored it. When I meet you by coincident, you asked me why I never answer. My reply, "I was busy." When you invited me for lunch, I would tell you that I can't, because I am busy. This has gone for a month, until you finally stopped calling and inviting me for lunch. This was the only way to let you go, even if I'm hurting inside.

_Jealous filled up my senses._

The dobe dragged me out of my office and brought me to a night club with the other guys. He told me that I've been busy and I should be relaxing. What I was doing is killing me, he told me. I couldn't do anything and just sat there with the guys, drinking my fill. In the corner of my eyes, I saw something pink. I turned my head to see you dancing with a _man_. Is that the man that you said that you like? Why are you dancing so close to him? How dare that wench! It should be _me_ dancing with you, it should be _me_ holding you in my arms, and it should be _me_ that you like! I stood and stomped across the floor to where you were with him.

_Possessive, I told you I love you._

You must have seen me coming, because you let go out of the man you were dancing with. My hands clenched in a fierce fist, pulling back my fist and punched squarely at the man's jaw. He fell to the ground and saw you going to floor to help him. I grabbed your arm and pulled you away from him and dragged you out the night club. You yanked your arm out and furiously asked me questions. I snapped, answering your every question. My selfish answers: I don't want to see you with him nor any other man; I don't want you to be so close to any man; I don't want you to like nor _love_ anyone but me, because I love you. I have loved you since the day you said yes.

_You're my life; you told me you love me._

I took you in my arms and possessively captured your lips between my teeth. I passionately kissed you until our hearts deafen our ears; until our heads were spinning and felt hot in blissfulness; and we run out of the breath. When my lips reluctantly released you, you stared at me with those hazy eyes and smiled lovingly. And you told me that you love me, too.

_Silently, your teardrops fall._

We've been dating for months and I thought maybe it is time. I took you out for a lunch date and took you to the Sakura Tree where we always meet. And then I held your hand and went down on one knee. I look at you with eyes filled with love. Silently, your tears fell from your beautiful emerald eyes, when I asked you to marry me and you happily agreed.

* * *

_**Hurrah?**_

_**Did you enjoy the story? :) Yes? XD No? :(**_

_**That is all.**_

_**Thank You**_

_**EDIT: Read "Complete Me" for Sakura's POV**_


End file.
